Friends In Need
by Coraline15
Summary: Demyx returns from a failed mission. After having a rather rough confrontation with Xemnas for his failure, Demyx finds comfort in the most unlikely place. (Takes place during KH 358/2 Days) (Sad/Uplifting) (One-Shot)


Friends In Need

_**Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and Square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: I've realized that I hadn't done any stories about Demyx and a thought came to me.. What if the reason Demyx is the way he is, is because of what he goes through while in the Organization? That was when I had thought I would write this.. Some of the characters might be a bit out of character but I still hope you all enjoy. (Takes place during KH 358/2 Days)

***One-Shot***

Demyx kept his gaze at the floor as he waited for his 'Boss' to enter the room. He knew he had done badly during the mission at Castle Oblivion and it was no doubt that Xemnas would find out. There was a flash of black smoke, causing Demyx to look up. Xemnas walked in calmly, remaining silent as he slowed to a stop and stared at him. Demyx quickly averted his eyes and looked at the floor once again as Xemnas began to pace in front of him.

"Once again.. You have failed the simple missions I had provided to you." Xemnas stated, coldly. "You had such promise to us.. Yet you continue to fail us.."

Demyx remained silent, not lifting his gaze from the floor as he felt Xemnas' cold stare.

"It is shameful that you lack any ability to prove your worth to the Organization.." Xemnas continued. "As such.. It would seem you are no longer needed for our cause."

Demyx's head snapped up in shock.

"Hey! That's not FAIR!" he shouted, frowning. "I did my BEST!"

Xemnas struck Demyx across the face, creating quite a noticeable bruise. Demyx let out a pained grunt as he fell back against the wall. He winced as Xemnas gripped the front of his cloak and lifted him from the floor.

"Your 'BEST' is not good enough." Xemnas snarled.

Demyx made a choking noise as he frantically grabbed at Xemnas' arm, wincing at the pressure against his throat. Xemnas threw the dirty-blonde to the floor, causing Demyx to drop his signature Sitar on the floor, which clattered loudly against the floor. Demyx gasped and coughed as he held his throat, wincing as he rubbed at it painfully.

"You have failed for the final TIME.." Xemnas growled.

"I-I'll do BETTER!" Demyx argued, turning to look up at him, frowning. "Just let me try AGAIN!"

"You have had your chance to prove yourself.."

Before Demyx could respond, he stared in shock and horror as Xemnas slammed his foot down on the Sitar, breaking its neck with a hollow snap.

"You are weak.." Xemnas stated. "And a complete failure.."

As Xemnas turned and left the room, Demyx stared after him in shock. After a few moments, Demyx shakily reached out toward the broken instrument lying on the floor before him and began to carefully gather up the splintered remained of what had once been his Sitar. As Demyx held the pieces, he felt something rising within him.. Something he could not explain. He could feel a lump beginning to form in his throat, his insides seeming to compress in on themselves as the words of what Xemnas had said to him moments before returned to him..

_"You are weak.. And a complete failure.."_

Demyx could feel a wetness slipping down his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"W-what.. I-is this..?" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

He didn't understand. How could it be possible? It wasn't possible... Nobodies couldn't cry. Demyx nonetheless took in a shaky breath as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Demyx?"

Demyx yelped and quickly scrubbed at his face, to clear 'tears' away and snapped his head to the right to see a familiar red haired man standing just a few feet away.

"What do YOU want?" Demyx growled.

Axel took a step back in shock.

"Just came to see what happened." he replied.

"Why do YOU care, Traitor?"

Axel flinched, but his tone was still calm.

"Because you look like you need somebody to talk to.."

The tall red-head settled down next to his blonde comrade.

"Looks like you got a pretty bad beating.."

Demyx instinctively raised a hand to his cheek, which was still sore from being hit. Demyx turned away.

"Listen, I know it's tough.." Axel began. "But.. You can't let Xemnas get to you."

"Heh.." Demyx laughed humorlessly. "As if I should take advice from YOU.."

Axel sighed.

"Look.. Demyx, I know we're not on the best of terms.. But the least you could do is not be so hard-headed."

"Says the guy who loses his TEMPER every time something goes wrong.." Demyx commented.

"Yeah, that's right. I do.." Axel replied.

He then reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I ALSO know when not to take CRAP from anyone else."

Demyx turned to look at him, his greenish-blue eyes filled with suspicion.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded to know. "Did that WITCH Larxene put you up to this?"

Axel stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter, lightly slapping Demyx on the back.

"Why in any WORLD would I listen to HER?" he asked. "Seriously, what do you TAKE me for?"

"Oh, a LOT of things really.." Demyx replied.

After a moment he sighed, gazing down at the floor. The two remained silent for a while before Axel spoke up.

"Well.. If you need anything.. You'll know where to find me.."

Axel stood up, causing Demyx to look up from the floor.

"Guess I'll cya around." Axel said.

As he began to leave, Demyx scrambled to his feet and grabbed Axel's shoulder.

"Wait!"

Axel turned to look at him in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Uh.." Demyx scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Would it be okay if.. If.. Um.."

He tried to think of what to say but was struggling to find the right words.

"If?" asked Axel, corking an eyebrow.

"Well, you know.. Um.."

"Actually no, I don't know.."

"If I could join whatever you were doing." Demyx blurted, soon turning away.

Axel blinked blankly.

"Uh, are you asking to go with me to get ice cream?"

"Uh.. Well... Okay, this is awkward.." Demyx muttered.

Axel chuckled.

"Sure, why not?"

Demyx was taken by surprise.

"Eh... Really?"

"Well, that's kinda what friends do right?"

Demyx stared at him in shock before a smile slowly began to form on his face.

"Yeah.. Actually.. I'd like that.."

Axel nodded and smiled before opening a Dark Corridor. As Axel entered the void in reality, Demyx took one last glance into the room before following behind the one person he now called.. A Friend.

_~Fin_

**Author's Note: I do apologize if the characters seem a bit out of character.. I have never written for Demyx before and this is a thought of how Demyx and Axel became friends, even if it may have not been.. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed my story and have a great day.**


End file.
